dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who: The 11th Regeneration
Story At the end of the Series One Christmas Special, titled 'Countdown to Christmas,' Nip decided to leave the TARDIS Crew to go live with his dad in Canada, who he has not seen for many years since his parent's divorce. With Lance Hayden's spacecruiser destroyed when defeating the Axons, he replaces Nip in the TARDIS. The 2008 Special "Attack of the Zearok" appears to be set some time after the events of 'Countdown to Christmas' with the Doctor, Lance Hayden and Strider all seemingly over Nip's shock departing and settling together well; although the Doctor does reminisce on his adventures with Nip which shows a hint of saddness at his former companion's departure. When Hayden and Strider get kidnapped, the Doctor teams up with Ariel (Tanya Wright) and the pair unite to save the world from the invasion of the Zearok. Towards the end of the episode, Strider also decides to leave after hearing the news that his auntie is unwell and she is the only existing family he has left. The Doctor then shows Ariel around the TARDIS and it is hinted that she will replace Strider, however, she unfortunatly loses her memory in a duel with the Zearok and forgets the whole adventure. This leaves the Doctor with Lance Hayden for Series Two. From the footage shown of Series Two, the Doctor unites with former lover Grace as they battle several enemies, including a Slab. Lance Hayden is also shown to be amongst the TARDIS Crew and it is hinted that Leo still plays a big part in this series. This may also be the return of The Master because there are rumours . Continuity This series is supposedy set straight after the events of the official Series 3, where the Tenth Doctor regenerates after succesfully condeming the Kuio to the Sea of Souls dimension within the time/space vortex. The Doctor again makes use of the Fob Watch, and the Axons escape their imprisonment within a time loop, having been placed in one by the Third Doctor in 'The Claws of Axos' Preview footage of The Last Stand (a crossover with Billy Treacy's Doctor Poo series, which also serves as the latter's series finale) reveals that The Doctor gives his discarded coat (worn by David Tennant) to Treacy's character. However, The Last Stand is seen as non-canon and not linked with the 11th Regeneration universe. List of characters The Doctor (20 episodes) Strider (10 episodes) Nip (9 episodes) Grace Thompson (8 episodes) Leo Carrson (6 episodes) Lance Hayden (5 episodes) Ariel (1 episode) Production Jaime Carroll's series follows the style and format utilized in the current television series of Doctor Who (theme song, "next time" trailers, "Coming Soon" trailers, and occasional Children in Need and Christmas Specials, and handles much of it's episodes himself, with a few exceptions. To give his series some additional charm, Carroll also adapted at least one story from the magazine Doctor Who Adventures, thus portraying professional writers such as Jaquelyne Raynor as if she were a legitimate writer of the series, though the episode was rewritten extensivly by Carroll to fit into the series. Another storyline, this time from the pages of Doctor Who Magazine, will be adapted for the second season (The Lodger) Carroll announced in 2008 that his series would not be returning for a second season until 2009, but re-edited the intended second season premiere "Friends and Enemies" into a 30-minute special and renamed it "Attack of the Zearock". A special preview of the second season followed it's airing on Youtube. After the seventh episode, Ressurection Of The Master was released on Doctor Who's 46th Anniversary, the eighth episode was named by Caroll to be Rise Of The Nemesis to be released in 2010 until Jamie's computer died and he lost footage of it. In a 2012 vlog, he rumored that he may be rebooting the series or finishing off the episode with missing parts told in a commentary role. As of November 2017, this has not happened and as of the mystery of where Jamie Caroll as gone since 2013. Productions http://www.thundercomics.co.uk/ http://dw11.myfreeforum.org/index.php See also Time Agent Doctor poo Category:Film Productions Category:2000s Film